Talk:Signet of Aggression
O enter battle with full adrenaline! I like. (Not a fifty five 21:09, 27 September 2006 (CDT)) :Rage of the Ntouka looks better to me. Not much longer recharge for 5X the adrenaline, and 0 activation time. I didn't have any problem with the 5 second disable with the adrenaline I got from this one either. You could adren-spike a target twice in a row. I can only imagine this with Infuriating Heat up. Double final thrust anyone? --Crazytreeboy 21:14, 27 September 2006 (CDT) (Oh yeah, that's elite. Still...) --Crazytreeboy 21:18, 27 September 2006 (CDT) :: :P Well there's better.. and then there's also non-elite tho >.< and why didn't you vote in builds, now none of the builds policies are going to come into effect lol. And besides you can't double final thrust, that's like the neverending story 2(Not a fifty five 01:05, 28 September 2006 (CDT)) ::: Rage can give 5 adren quite easily. Infuriating Heat doubles adren gain. As bad as it sounds, you could sever/gash/galrath/final/rage/galrath/final quite easily. --Crazytreeboy 01:09, 28 September 2006 (CDT) :::: eh.. that is true.,, btw quote of the day "Goaddamn lightning hammer hurts"-random ABer (Not a fifty five 01:30, 28 September 2006 (CDT)) ::::: You could do that with "To The Limit!" thanks to the new range of shouts in Nightfall. --Shadowleaf 02:23, 4 October 2006 (CDT) :Full adrenaline? It's one adrenaline strike, there are no skills with an adrenaline cost of one. Perhaps you're thinking that this skill gives one strike for each chant/shout you're under. -Demonic Peaches ::Not quite true, Auspicious Parry is the only one. RossMM 06:00, 16 January 2007 (CST) Hey, you can also keep your adrenaline indefinitely, just hit this when your adrenaline skills start flashing, just like to the limit before they fixed it, except this also charges adrenaline while you're doing it. Echokin 22:34, 25 October 2006 (CDT) It's good for building up a litle adrenaline outside of combat. But during combat it becomes useless since it has the same effect as a simple attack. There are way better adrenaline management skills out there, not worth the skill slot IMHO. Buffed Well, with the decrease in recharge time and increase in adrenalin, one could keep certain adrenalin shouts up longer. Perhaps it would take two, like "Watch Yourself!" and "Go for the Eyes!". StatMan 07:23, 10 August 2007 (CDT) :Or just focused anger(which is only down for 3/4 of its recharge) combined with GFTE. But seriously, this skill is now too good and needs a nerf...let's exploit it while it lasts!--Darksyde Never Again 15:46, 10 August 2007 (CDT) ::Anyone notice you can use this with "I am the strongest!"? The shout won't wear off until you use up the number of attacks so you could charge something like stunning strike before going into a fight. Enigma 15:01, 4 September 2007 (CDT) :::That's true, never thought of that. Also, ignore what i said earlier. this isn't over powered, i forgot it has an activation time /doh--Darksyde Never Again 21:43, 8 September 2007 (CDT) ::::Makes Rage of the Ntouka seem obsolete, at least for PvE. (T/ ) 21:56, 8 September 2007 (CDT) :::::Rage of Ntouka has no activation time. I can't tell you how annoying it is to have to stop every 5 sec to cast this signet. Also in PvE, your party won't wait for you. --Spura 03:49, 9 September 2007 (CDT) Under the effects of a chant... Well, I was wondering if it triggers on skills like chants which fade away when you use a skill (things like Ballad of Restoration => Next time you use a *whatever* you are healed/sthg else (and the chant ends)). Will you gain the adrenaline, then benefit in the same time of the chant that will vanish right after that, or will you benefit, lose the chant and gain no adre? I hope I'm explaining correctly... ^^ -- Fexghadi 20:04, 28 February 2008 (UTC) :I'm pretty sure that the signet's effects will come first and then the chant will disappear (and you get the bonus), not positive though --Gimmethegepgun 20:05, 28 February 2008 (UTC) synergy with FGJ This skills gives great synergy to FGJ, as you will end up gaining 4 adrenaline.--Dark Paladin X 03:30, 29 February 2008 (UTC) :Yeah, I used that to start RA matches off with Backbreaker. 03:44, 29 February 2008 (UTC)